


Kiss and (Not) Tell

by gleamingwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleamingwon/pseuds/gleamingwon
Summary: Both captains for the basketball team for two competing universities are supposed to be rivals. But no one knows while they always fight passionately.. they also kisses passionately..
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Kiss and (Not) Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Gleam! This is my first fic I posted here!  
> Actually, I published it for a fic project before and decided to re-publish it here.  
> As English is not my first language, pardon for any grammatical errors:)

The sound of shoes screeches against the floor is heard all through the indoor court. Soonyoung finishes his lap around the court then he grabs his towel inside his bag at the bleachers. As he wipes his sweat from his forehead, he watches his teammates who are still warming up with a feeling of proudness. Everyone has been working so hard for this competition; they’ve worked their ass off, practicing until late at nights, going through strict diet, all for the purpose to be in their best game. 

Their hard work and sacrifices finally paid off. Soonyoung’s basketball team made it to the final; this is the best achievements from their university’s basketball team. Their team was never standing out too much, they’re neither strong nor well known, but it suppose a lot of practice, with strong determination can get you anywhere.

However, they can’t be satisfied just by this; after all, their competitor for the final is the previous winner with winning streaks in this competition. They are the team that most likely going to make it to nationals. 

But as Soonyoung has met that team since last year competition, he learns how snobby that team is. They boasts too much of their achievements, and basically just a bunch of jerks who frustratingly good at playing basketball (actually, really good but Soonyoung don’t want to admit it).

Especially as that team have the 2 years consecutive MVP, the Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo, the haughty captain of the rival basketball team. He might be the most arrogant of them all. He has a very good reason to be that way though as he’s a very skillful player with excellent game play that every professional club keep an eye on. To add to that, he has an outstanding physique and a handsome face to top all that. God really have His favorite.

He’s very different from Soonyoung even though the both of them are captains. While Wonwoo born with talent, Soonyoung has to work very hard because he’s not that skillful or blessed with great physique like him.

Soonyoung was extremely jealous of Wonwoo who seems to have it all.

Was.

Because Soonyoung came to know the side of that conceited captain that no one knows of.

Just as he’s thinking of the rival team, noisy chatters are heard entering the court.

Speak of the devil.

In seconds, Soonyoung’s team stops their warm up and switches their eyes to the team that just came. Great, another thing that’ll give headache to Soonyoung.

“We have to share court with them?” the tallest guy who’s easily standing out from the bunch shares his hostility openly. Mingyu, the rival team’s centre; the tallest, the biggest and the most annoying.

One of Soonyoung’s teammate, Seungkwan stands up and glares at the tall man, “You can always go, you know?”

“Yeah, you should be the one to leave.” Hansol, another irritating member of that team provokes.

“We’re here first, if you don’t like it you’re the one who should leave.” Chan already stands besides Seungkwan to back him up.

This is why Soonyoung will get headache. There is no a day of peace if the two team meets.

Soonyoung just starts to walk towards them, to stop them from doing the useless fights. But someone beats him to it.

Someone that comes later than the other enters the court. His walk shows confidence and that aloof expression just makes his presence even more nerve-wrecking. Everyone’s bound to look at him when he’s in a room,

It’s the one and only, Jeon Wonwoo.

“Noisy.” He says. It’s amazing how one word from him stops everyone from their bickering.

“Capt, this is ridiculous! How can we share the court with them? It will disturb our practice!” Mingyu protests. See, he’s the most annoying.

Wonwoo puts his hand on his chin, contemplating about the situation. “Hmm, it’s true they will only hinder our practice.” He says apathetically.

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.

Soonyoung finally steps up in that messy encounters; crosses his arm on his chest and stands bravely in front of Jeon Wonwoo.

“We arrived first. If your snobby asses are uncomfortable with us, it’s not our problem because we will not leave.” Soonyoung glares at the captain.  
Wonwoo smirks. That snarky smirks.

“Very well.” Wonwoo scoffs. “It’s only fair we shared the court. But keep watch on your team to not disturb our practice, Kwon.” 

“I could say the same to your team, Jeon.” Soonyoung smiles sneakily while still glaring at Wonwoo.

They spend almost 5 seconds, just glaring to each other and no one dares to say anything, how can they when the atmosphere between the two is this tense? It feels as if you will melt if you get between the two in this heated encounter.

The rival team finally leaves Soonyoung’s, taking the other side of the court. Then Soonyoung feel a tap on his shoulder.

“Nice job, capt! You’re the only one who could stand up to that snob!” Seokmin, one of his teammates praises Soonyoung.

Soonyoung could only responds in laugh. It’s true Soonyoung is the only one who’s fearless of Jeon Wonwoo. Everyone’s don’t have enough confidence or bravery to face him; they’re either feel intimidated or feeling inferior to the perfect captain.

But Soonyoung don’t feel those. Because Wonwoo, is not as what people think he is.

Suddenly, Soonyoung sees the guy who he’s been talking about heads out of the court. Before steps out from the court’s door, he stops and turn his head towards Soonyoung; stares at him for a sec before finally leaving the room.

“Seokmin, go finish your warm up. I’m going to the toilet.” Soonyoung says as he quickly leaves the court, following the figure before him.

...

Soonyoung is walking carefully in the hallway, looking here and there to make sure no one is around; also trying to traces the person he’s looking for. Suddenly someone grabs his wrist and pulls him into the janitor closet, startles him. That someone closes the door, making Soonyoung’s body presses against the door in this cramped space; with all the janitor’s equipment and.. Wonwoo.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asks straight into the taller man’s eyes.

Wonwoo once again smirks, “What do you think?”

Due to the confine space they’re in, Wonwoo is standing very close to Soonyoung, so close that he can hear the sound of his breathing; his body almost presses against him. Soonyoung have no choice but to lean in against the door. 

“With this position, I feel like you’re going to kiss me.” Soonyoung says calmly.

Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh, “Correct.”

“I just finished warm ups, I reek of sweat.” Soonyoung says, putting his hands on Wonwoo’s chest to make some gap between them.

“I love it even more.”

In a blink of an eye, Wonwoo leans in to Soonyoung and their lips meet. It starts as a soft touch and gentle, the kind of kiss that makes Soonyoung’s chest pounds, the kind of kiss that makes him feel weak on his knees. 

Soonyoung is enraptured by the man; he could only focus on how amazingly soft Wonwoo’s lip is. Then less than a second later electricity spreads all over his body that his whole body tingles and all his senses can feel the kiss, because Wonwoo seizes every inch of Soonyoung, invading him with no hints of turning back.

But Wonwoo isn’t going to be satisfied just by this; no, the two of them won’t be satisfied.

Soonyoung make gaps between his lips, inviting Wonwoo to enter. The other man drapes both his arms around Soonyoung’s neck; the cold touch on his skin makes Soonyoung shivers. His stomach could feel the butterflies that slowly rose up to his chest making his heart to skip a beat as Soonyoung have a taste of Wonwoo. 

Every breath he takes in between smells like wood musk laced with a hint of sweet vanilla, the addictive smell of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo pulls Soonyoung in, closer and closer, until there are no gaps between them, just body against body. Soonyoung wraps his hands around the slim waist of Wonwoo, making sure they’re as close as they can get so nothing could get between them. 

Wonwoo claims Soonyoung’s mouth intensely, like he’s hungry for it. The adrenaline rushes through their blood, so much that they nearly forget to grasp for air. They’re out of breath, but their desire for each other is much bigger and stronger than the needs of air intakes.

Soonyoung sneaks a peek at his company, making sure this is real, not just a fragment of his imagination. Because it still feels surreal how the perfect captain is here with him right now, at this closeted tiny space, kissing him passionately like there’s no tomorrow.

If Soonyoung needs to describe how Wonwoo’s kisses feels like, it’s like nicotine that makes you keep wanting more and more, like gravity that pulls you in until you can no longer escapes the force. Soonyoung is held captive. 

It feels like Soonyoung is in trance; when he becomes aware, a cold touch already slips under his shirt, a cold touch that strangely radiates heat yet still makes the nape of his neck shudder. He wishes for the time to stop so that they’re stuck in this moment forever, as if no one else existed, as if there is no risk of them getting caught if someone opens the door behind him. 

That’s why Soonyoung stops the hand from getting any further. Before he can’t think straight anymore. He grabs the hands that caresses his bare back gently, pulls out from the kiss while try to grasp for air.

“Wonwoo, stop.” Soonyoung says softly. Instead, the other man starts to give love marks around Soonyoung’s neck.

“Wonwoo, we have practice..” Soonyoung’s getting weak. Ah.. How he hates and loves how good Wonwoo at this.

“Stop, we will get caught.” Soonyoung whispers weakly. 

Contradictive to what he said, Soonyoung doesn’t want this to stop, of course. But he also doesn’t want to leave hickeys at a perfectly spotless skin before he gone out from the court. So he softly pushes Wonwoo and now the man in front of him pouts his mouth in disagreement.

“Soonie.. But I miss you so much.” Wonwoo whines like a kid. So adorable.

“We have practice! Do you want everyone to know we’re coming back from a make out session?”

Wonwoo scrunches his eyebrows, his lips that are wet with saliva still pouts and Soonyoung holds his urges to kiss that plump lips again. 

Although Wonwoo disapprove, he just embraces Soonyoung in a hug, wrapping the smaller man in his sturdy arms and tangles his fingers in Soonyoung’s hair, stroking it gently.  
Wonwoo’s hug feels right, like a place where Soonyoung is supposed to be. He returns the hug and places his arms around Wonwoo’s body, his hands clutch on his back, like a mark to show Wonwoo is his and his only.

“Fine, but stay like this for a while?” Wonwoo begs.

“Alright.”

...

“You’re so mean.” Soonyoung says, still wrapped in Wonwoo’s embrace.

“What do you mean?”

“How could you even consider forcing my team to leave the court?!” Soonyoung shouts in small voice to not get caught.

Wonwoo chuckles, “Well, I don’t like them.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as a gesture of protest, “But they’re my friends. Can you at least be a bit nice? Especially your teammates, they’re so annoying!”

“I don’t like your teammates, we’re rivals anyway.” A smug smile displays on Wonwoo’s face.

“But, I am your rival too.” Soonyoung pouts.

Wonwoo puts both his hand on Soonyoung’s side face, wrapping the blushed cheeks with his big hand. “You’re different.” 

“You’re an exception mister, because you’re my boyfriend.” Wonwoo gives his cheeky smirks.

It would be a lie if Soonyoung’s heart doesn’t feel like bungee jumping into an endless cliff. Soonyoung can never get used at how Wonwoo claiming him to be his boyfriend. It is true, but it still feels dreamlike. It makes Soonyoung blushed, and feels awkward, and Wonwoo loves to tease Soonyoung.

“But still..” Soonyoung still don’t want to give up.

“Do you like Mingyu then?” Wonwoo asks gazing at Soonyoung with a smile and his thumb softly rubs Soonyoung’s right cheek.

“Of course not!” The image of Soonyoung liking Mingyu is enough to make him feel sick on his stomach.

“Exactly. We don’t like each other’s teammates.” Wonwoo smiles like he just proved a point, “And you can’t like him anyway! You can only like me!” 

Wonwoo clasps his hand on Soonyoung’s face and gives a soft peck on his lip. “That’s unquestionable.” Soonyoung replies then returns the peck to Wonwoo after.

While Soonyoung and Wonwoo steal a little secret romantic-steamy rendezvous, a ruckus outside the crumped space they’re in can be heard. Soonyoung’s heart starts to beat faster.

“Soonyoung hyung!”

That’s Seokmin voice.

“What the hell is he doing out here?” Wonwoo whispers in annoyance.

Soonyoung puts his finger to stop Wonwoo from making a noise.

“I’ll go out first and drag Seokmin out of here then you can get out after.” Soonyoung says in a very quiet whisper.

Wonwoo just nods, so Soonyoung gives one last kiss on Wonwoo’s cheeks then slowly gets out of the janitor’s room. Luckily, Seokmin isn’t near the room so he doesn’t see Soonyoung gets out from the shady place when he said he’s going to the toilet.

Seokmin’s looking for Soonyoung because of another bickers between the two teams, Soonyoung can only sigh and find the situations are very funny; how can the teammates are fighting when the captains are kissing?

Soonyoung just drags Seokmin away from getting near to where Wonwoo is, back to the court. He takes a glance to the janitor’s room door, at least now they won’t get caught.  
What is exactly happening? The two captains of two opposing team who seems to not be in good terms with each other is doing something that’s totally the opposites of their actions in front of everyone’s eyes.

That’s because they’re actually hiding the fact that they’re dating.

Imagine how chaotic and loud it’s going to be if everyone (specifically their teammates) knows. They can already imagine the shocked face, the shouting, and the rejection.

Anyway, they hide their relationship because it’s too complicated for the both of them to be public about it, considering the circumstances they’re in. So they’ve been acting like they’re having a hostile aversion towards each other when in fact they’ve been hiding how mad they are about each other for a year now.

Well, they’re not always been this way. There was the time where they were really rivals, and Soonyoung envy Wonwoo. But you can never really tell what life is going to throw in your way. A little more than a year ago, they were not like this, and it all started with a coincidence.

...

Soonyoung is frustrated. He’s been running around and throwing balls at the basketball court near his house for 2 hours. The time already shows past 10 PM, the moon is high and he’s still practicing intensely. He never practices until this late, but today he’s gone out of his way because of how upset he is; his team just lost the state university competition. 

Soonyoung’s been harsh towards himself, because he hates that he can’t be any help to his team, because Soonyoung is not that good of a player, he have a small figures, and he’s not exactly on the taller side compare to the other players. It seems like no matter how hard he works, there’s a wall he can never surpassed, because he’s not talented, he just do basketball because he likes it.

Soonyoung is very tired, both physically and mentally. He throws the basketball to the walls in despair. The ball bounces back, and Soonyoung just let it bounces behind him then he drops his body onto the ground while grasping for air exhaustingly. 

“What the heck?” A stranger voice suddenly heard, “There’s someone here at this hour?”

Soonyoung gets up to see a man in a dark grey shirt and navy basketball shorts standing in front of him with a sport bag slings on his shoulder and his hand holds the ball that Soonyoung thrown earlier.

But what makes Soonyoung startles, is that he knows who that person is. He’s the one who defeated Soonyoung’s team earlier- well, technically it was his team but that person is the one who lead the game very well, even Soonyoung have to admit he’s that great of a player. 

That person is Jeon Wonwoo. 

Their team was tangled up in a fight earlier, well not physically but the arguments between the two teams were intense before and after the game. Wonwoo’s team is very full of themselves, and Wonwoo is not that different from them, after all he’s one of them.

But what Soonyoung hates is Wonwoo has all the reason to be a self-centered arrogant jerk. Soonyoung has heard a lot about him. The genius prodigy of the basketball world.  
Jeon Wonwoo is an excellent player who’s born with the talent. He was the MVP of last year competition even though he was a freshman, and everyone predicts he’d be the MVP again this year. A lot of professional clubs has been trying to recruit him, although he’s not yet to make decisions. 

Seeing Wonwoo makes Soonyoung despise his situation even more. Because no matter how hard Soonyoung practices until the last drop of his sweat and his limbs can no longer stand on his own, he can never beats natural born talent. How frustrating.

“Oh, wait. I’ve seen you somewhere.” Wonwoo says while analyzing Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung just stands there, seeing how Wonwoo tries to remember Soonyoung. There is no way Wonwoo would remember him.

“I was in the team you beat earlier.” Soonyoung says with a straight face.

Wonwoo lift one of his eyebrow, then his eyes get larger with the realization he get, “Ah, right. I remember you.” Well, that’s surprising.

“But what are you doing here? I always go here at night, and the place was always empty.” Wonwoo asks.

“I live around here. But, do you also live here?”

“No, my place is 30 minutes drive from here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Probably the same reason as you.” Wonwoo says.

Soonyoung lets out a scornful laugh, Jeon Wonwoo can’t have the same reason as Kwon Soonyoung; they’re too different.

“Yeah, right.” Soonyoung says in disbelief.

Soonyoung walks passes Wonwoo, he had enough for today so he’s going back home.

“Hey!” Wonwoo’s shouts stops Soonyoung from his walk. He turns around to look at his rival.

Without warning Wonwoo throws Soonyoung’s basketball towards him, “You forgot your ball.”

Soonyoung receives the ball in reflex; he’s startle by the sudden ball pass.

Wonwoo gives out a smirk, “Nice reflex.” Then he turns around and prepares himself to practice.

Did Jeon Wonwoo just complimented Soonyoung?

...

Soonyoung is curious. Curious as to why Wonwoo was at his neighborhood basketball court, so tonight he goes there again for practice. Who knows, maybe he’ll come again.  
Soonyoung practices late on purpose, because he said he always come here at night. If Wonwoo does come here, Soonyoung might be able to find his weaknesses and come up with strategies to help his team win later. He’s very determined.

“Oh, you’re here again.” That’s the voice Soonyoung’s been waiting. 

And there he is, Jeon Wonwoo. His face doesn’t really show a lot of expression, but Soonyoung’s have to admit he’s got a handsome face. How nice it must be to be him.

“You too.” Soonyoung says as he stops throwing his balls.

Wonwoo quietly puts his bag at the side of the court then starts his warm ups. Soonyoung still questioning the situation he’s in right now. How can he see the stars of basketball warming up alone at night at his neighborhood court? It sounds absurd.

“You, what’s your name?” Wonwoo suddenly asks while stretching his back.

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo gives a side smile, “I’m Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung wants to say that he already knows it but he decides to stay silent about it.

“So why are you practicing here alone at night, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asks another question to Soonyoung.

Is Wonwoo always been this kind of person? Why does he shown some interest on Soonyoung? The Jeon Wonwoo he saw at the court was very cold, he didn’t even took a glance to the opposing team after beating them and just goes out of his way, he didn’t pick a fight with them but he showed zero interest on them. And Soonyoung thought that is because for Jeon Wonwoo, they were not worth his time.

But this Jeon Wonwoo he sees today looks different, he doesn’t look as much cold and he just looks.. normal? Not cocky nor arrogant like the person he fights in the competition.  
“Someone like you wouldn’t understand.” Soonyoung doesn’t know why he said what he said, but he just feels this sudden feeling of inferiority towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo stops his stretching, he looks at Soonyoung with a confuse face; he raises an eyebrow, “And how exactly someone like me is?”

Soonyoung just stays silent. He continues to dribbles the ball then shoots it towards the ring. The ball gets in.

“Hey Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung pauses because he’s surprise at how Jeon Wonwoo calls him like he’s close with Soonyoung, like this is not only the second time they talk. He looks at the genius who stands at the side of the court, who’s apparently been watching him.

“I asked you how exactly someone like me is?” Wonwoo asks again.

But Soonyoung just freezes, he feels intimidated. He can’t say what’s on his mind to the person in front of him. His tongue feels numb.

“Is it because everyone says I’m a genius?” Wonwoo asks another question like he can read what’s inside Soonyoung’s mind.

Wonwoo sneers, “So you’re the same as everyone else.” 

It might just be in his head, but Soonyoung could’ve sworn that he sees Wonwoo looks hurt; enough to make Soonyoung feel pity towards him. Soonyoung can feel this uncomfortable feeling in his heart; something that he knows if he let it be, he won’t be able to sleep well tonight.

“Because I’m still lacking.” Soonyoung finally speaks, “Because my skill is very poor, I have to practice so that my team won’t lose because of me.”

Soonyoung’s not sure if he has to answer or not, but at least this would make him feel better.

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung with a dazed look, like he doesn’t expect Soonyoung to answer. Then he lets out a smile.

Yes, Soonyoung’s very sure this time that he sees a smile; not a conceited smile nor a smirk, but a genuine smile. He can’t believe he live long enough to see strange phenomenon in the world.

“Why here then? Alone and not with your friends?” Wonwoo asks again. He sure has so many questions.

Soonyoung lets out a huge sigh, he doesn’t have to answer but he feels unsettle, he don’t want to see that expression on Wonwoo again. He shouldn’t care, but he is.  
“I’m the most lacking one, my body is small and I’m not tall. I don’t want to bother them with my poor skills. So I practice alone here, no one use the court at this time.” Then Soonyoung glances at Wonwoo, “Well, I thought no one use it.”

“But you can’t practice alone, it won’t help much.”

“But you practice alone.” Soonyoung says in annoyance.

“I’m different.”

Soonyoung lets out a mocking laugh, “Because you’re a genius.”

He regrets that he took pity on Wonwoo and actually tells him what’s bothering him. Wonwoo will never understand. 

“No, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” Wonwoo panics, “It’s because I can’t show them this side of me, I have to practice alone.”

“What do you mean?”

Wonwoo suddenly sits at the ground then he taps the space besides him as a gesture for Soonyoung to sit there. “It’s going to be a long story.”

He doesn’t know why, but Soonyoung do as what Wonwoo told him to and sits next to him. Well, he’s gone far anyway.

Soonyoung doesn’t think much when he sits next to the genius. He’s just going to listen a bit and ignore him, he doesn’t care anyway. But Soonyoung never thought he’d sympathize with Jeon Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo is a genius, everyone says that. As someone who’s recognized as genius, he doesn’t have room for failure; and that was exactly it in the beginning, he always win. But great expectation comes with great responsibilities. After constant expectation on him, he feels this pressure from everyone around him, everyone expect him to be the best, expect him to always win, so much that he begins to fear losing, so much that he feels pressured to always be the best. 

But even talents won’t stay if you don’t practice, like a knife that will eventually go dull without sharpening it. Wonwoo does have an exceptional talent, but he works very hard until he reach this level, he says he used to practice until late at night since young, until his hands actually bleed and his legs feels deprived of sensation. Every day he would sleep with an extreme piercing pain all over his body, because he practices until his body reaches its limit. But everything paid off; because he have strong endurance, strength and skill from all the misery he went through.

Despite his hardships, no one has ever acknowledged his hard work. They only said Wonwoo had it easy because he’s a prodigy.

"It must be nice to be a genius."  
"You have it easy."  
"You don’t have to work as hard as us."

Wonwoo always hear this even though he works as much- or maybe even harder than the rest of them. So why are they saying all that to Wonwoo? But Wonwoo can never show them his vulnerable sides, because everyone have high expectation of him since he was young; and Wonwoo is too used to not break their expectation of him, he have to be the best without showing what he went through. That is why Wonwoo always practices alone at night, at a place where it’s quiet. Coincidentally, that place turns out to be the court near Soonyoung’s house; and finally for the first time, they met yesterday. 

“Then why are you telling me all this?” Soonyoung asks while glancing sideways to the storyteller. Wonwoo just smile, his eyes look straight into the dark. 

“Because I feel like we’re similar in a way.”

Soonyoung almost chokes, he don’t know does he have to take is as a compliment or a mockery.

Wonwoo suddenly switches his gaze to Soonyoung, and this is the first time Soonyoung looks at his face in a close distance. The Wonwoo in front of him have the softest eyes Soonyoung has ever seen, there is no hint of the snobby genius, just someone who went through hardship just like Soonyoung, just.. Jeon Wonwoo. How can he just see now that Wonwoo have such gentle face? How can he only see now that Wonwoo is not intimidating, he’s only trying to protect himself.

“You’re a very earnest person, Soonyoung. I can see that while watching you practice last night.”

Soonyoung’s eyes get widen, “You saw me practicing?”

“I did.” Wonwoo nods, “I saw that you’re sincere towards basketball, I know how to judge someone regarding basketball because I’ve been doing this my whole life.”

Soonyoung just listens to Wonwoo, some of his senses still can’t believe he’s sitting on the ground with his rival just two days ago; talking about their worries and struggles like they’re old friends.

“Soonyoung, you’re not a poor player. I remember you, because you’re actually good.” There is no hint of pretend in Wonwoo’s voice, he sounds truthful and Soonyoung could feel his cheeks blushes.

Soonyoung is not used on getting compliments, moreover it’s from the Jeon Wonwoo; someone whom Soonyoung envied.

“Don’t mock me!” Soonyoung quickly turn his head so Wonwoo won’t see the two pinkish cheeks of him. 

“I don’t. You’re a good player, you just need practice. What’s your position? Is it small forward?”

Soonyoung nods, still not looking at Wonwoo. It’s ridiculous how his face feel hot in this chilly night.

“It’s good that you know your weakness, but you have to know your strength too. You have a good reflex and you’re fast, Soonyoung. You also have a pretty good accuracy on your shooting, what’s lacking is your strength and stamina. I notice you get tired easily, that’s when your play starts decreasing.” 

“How do you know all this?” Soonyoung finally looks back to Wonwoo after he analyzed Soonyoung’s game play easily.

“I’m a genius.” Wonwoo smirks.

Without realizing Soonyoung punch Wonwoo’s shoulder in annoyance, but the one who got hit just laugh. He laughs and that almost take Soonyoung’s aback, but he’s getting used to the unpredictable side of Wonwoo.

“Anyway, have some confidence in yourself. You just have to practice hard then it won’t betray you, trust me. This is an advice from the basketball genius, okay?”  
Soonyoung laughs. After hearing that for a couple of times tonight, it actually became funny. Because he knows Wonwoo doesn’t mean it. He actually finds the so-called-genius very amusing as a talking partner.

“Ha, okay thanks for the advice, genius boy.” 

“Now you’re just mocking me.” Wonwoo shows a cheery smile, something that Soonyoung will never expect from him; but he doesn’t hate it either.

“I’m going home. I’ve practiced enough today. Good luck on yours.” Soonyoung stands up then grab his basketball. The perks when your house is close by, you don’t have to bring a lot of things.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo stops Soonyoung from leaving.

The man is still sitting at his place, he looks at Soonyoung with an expectant gaze.

“I’ll be practicing here every Tuesday to Thursday.” He says.

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, “So?”

“You already know the time.” Wonwoo smiles again then gets up to grabs his basketball from his bag.

Soonyoung just leaves Wonwoo alone playing at the quiet court. On his way back home he keeps thinking, does Wonwoo mean what Soonyoung think it is? 

...

Since then, Soonyoung and Wonwoo keeps meeting and practicing together every Tuesday to Thursday night. Wonwoo helps Soonyoung where he lacks and Soonyoung really learns a lot. One night is enough for Soonyoung to sees Wonwoo in completely different light. The Wonwoo he gets to know for this couple of days is not the Wonwoo that he heard from rumor. Wonwoo does act coldly in front of people, but at this court that people rarely ever visited, with only a few lights and the moon shines on them while they run around, Soonyoung could understands Wonwoo better.

Wonwoo is actually a quiet kind person, he helps Soonyoung earnestly and he’s a nice person to talk to. Wonwoo’s just been misunderstood a lot and Soonyoung feels bad that no one knows this side of Wonwoo; but at the same time he feels like he’s special to be the only one to know this, it’s like a little secret between them.

If someone asks, Soonyoung will deny this but he finds himself looking forward for their meeting, he’s excited every Tuesday. He’s getting expectant to see his new friend.  
Wonwoo that’s standing at the empty court then welcomes him with a smile, slowly become something Soonyoung cherishes these days. Without knowing, the simple practices session turns into a heart-fluttering times for Soonyoung.. and for Wonwoo.

It’s amusing how two people who look completely different from the outside are actually more similar in a way they never expect. How two people who’s supposed to be rival, understands each other better than anyone; they support, they sympathized and they comforts each other. 

They’re not sure since when eye locks makes them feel awkward, since when an accidental touch makes them quickly back away from the sparks spreads from their fingertips, since when this small and dark court has become their safe haven.

...

“I think I like you.”

Soonyoung almost slip from doing pushups. He quickly stops what he’s doing and sits at the ground, looking at his practice partner who’s cross sitting at the bench looking down at him. 

“No, I’m sure I like you. I really like you.” Wonwoo revises.

“Excuse me?”

“Kwon Soonyoung, I like you.” Wonwoo repeats.

“Oh.” Soonyoung looks puzzled.

Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion, “That’s all you can say?”

“Then what do you want me to say?” 

“I like you too, Wonwoo. That’s what you have to say.”

Soonyoung chuckles at how childish Wonwoo is sometimes, 

“I like you too, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo widen his eyes, he stumbles from his seat, falls to the ground.

“What?” He asks in disbelief.

“I like you too.” Soonyoung smile to the flustered man. 

They already know their feelings towards each other; it’s just that none have started to talk about it until finally Wonwoo breaks it tonight. 

Since that night, they started to date each other. It wasn’t a grand or ground-breaking confession, no. It was a rather simple and straightforward confession. Just two people finally have the courage to acknowledge their feelings as they put asides everything except themselves. 

No thoughts about competition, no teammates, no rivalry, nothing, just Kwon Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo who’s fallen to each other.

...

Soonyoung leans back to the bench and looks at the pitch black sky, the moon is covered by the clouds, only a few stars are seen. Soonyoung is at the court near his house, instead of practicing he was reminiscing about the memories he made at this exact place. It feels so distant, but it’s only been one year.

The Soonyoung from a year ago would never even think that he’ll date the famous star Jeon Wonwoo. The Soonyoung from a year ago could only watch him from afar and envied him. A year can change a lot of things.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice heard. 

The dark night sky scenery changes to Wonwoo’s face who’s now looking down on Soonyoung. Soonyoung instantly smiles.

“Hello.” Soonyoung greets his boyfriend. 

The taller man kisses Soonyoung’s forehead, “Tomorrow is the final, what are you doing here?” Wonwoo asks.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “That should be my question.” 

Wonwoo sits at the bench, next to Soonyoung, “I miss you.”

“We just met earlier today. Did you forget we almost got caught by Seokmin?” Soonyoung puts his head naturally on Wonwoo’s broad shoulder. It feels like magic how being with Wonwoo can eases everything for Soonyoung.

“Well, I can miss you all the time right?”

Soonyoung just chuckles at the silliness of his boyfriend.

“Can you believe tomorrow we’re going to compete together at the finals?” Soonyoung starts to talk about their competition.

“I believe that. You’ve improved so much Soonie, you deserve this.” 

Soonyoung smiles in confidence, “True.”

Wonwoo pinches Soonyoung’s nose gently, “Don’t get cocky!” Then the both of them laugh. 

“One year ago we were practicing here every night.” Soonyoung reminisce again, “This court is like a historic place for us.”

“Right, we officially knew each other here, I confessed to you here, we also had our first kiss here.” Wonwoo says as he puts his left arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders, wrapping him in a warm hug.

Soonyoung suddenly giggles, remembering the memories of their first kiss. It wasn’t exactly special; they were sweating from practicing for 2 hours, and they were exhausted. 

While sparring 1-on-1, out of nowhere Wonwoo asks if he can kiss Soonyoung. Soonyoung who’s flustered lose his ball to Wonwoo as Wonwoo scored a point.

Soonyoung almost beat the trickster to death, but then Wonwoo gave a peck to Soonyoung’s cheeks, made him taken aback. Seconds later, their lips already met each other. Their first kiss was exciting, like receiving a package you’ve been waiting for weeks, like opening Christmas gifts on a Christmas morning, all is expected but still exciting.

“Good luck for tomorrow, you needs a lot of it.” Wonwoo says while stroking Soonyoung’s hair.

“Because I will play against you?”

“Exactly.”

Soonyoung laughs, “Sure, good luck to you too.”

Tonight, there are no sounds of balls hitting the ground, no sounds of shoes scratches against the floor, just a quiet night while the two lovers leans on each other beneath the dark sky that has witnessed how their love blooms from a coincidental encounter.

...

Soonyoung is nervous. Today is the final game of the competition. Moreover, he’s going to play against his boyfriend’s team, who most likely will win the game. He sits at the bench outside the court where it’s quiet to prepare himself.

Can he actually do it? Although Soonyoung has improved a lot and got lucky enough to be appointed as the new captain, he’s still doubtful towards his own capability.  
Just as his mind wanders to the unpredictable future he keeps worrying about, someone sits beside him. Who would it be other than his boyfriend?

“Don’t overthink it.” Wonwoo says it like he knows what’s inside Soonyoung’s mind, and its spot on.

“Who says about overthinking?”

"I know your face when you did that.” Wonwoo softly grabs Soonyoung’s hand and links their fingers.

“Soonie, you can do it.” Wonwoo says as he caresses Soonyoung’s linked hand with his other hand. Wonwoo’s hand is rough from the amount of practice he’s done but strangely his touch feels soft and gentle like a warm morning sun rays, it brings comfort; as if everything’s going to be fine if Wonwoo just holds his hand like this.

Soonyoung smiles lovingly to Wonwoo; every time he looks at him, he can’t help but to thank the universe and every string of fate that makes him linked with Wonwoo.  
“We can get caught, you know?” Soonyoung tighten his grips on Wonwoo’s hand.

“Should we just tell them?” Wonwoo smirks, teasing Soonyoung and brings his face close to Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung’s heartbeat slowly rising, even after dating for a year he’s still get nervous in this situation. “Wonwoo!” Soonyoung shouts quietly.

“What?” He talks very close to Soonyoung’s ear; Wonwoo’s voice is very deep, like the ocean but calm like gentle waves hitting the shore. 

Wonwoo’s lip is so close to meet Soonyoung’s. So close that Soonyoung’s hope Wonwoo doesn’t hear the sound of Soonyoung’s rapid heartbeat that almost sound like a drum banging intensely. 

“Should we tell them, Soonie? About us? About how you’re mine and I’m yours?” Wonwoo’s voice makes Soonyoung’s shivers.

“No..” Soonyoung replies in whisper, “We can’t, not now. I haven’t proved them that I’m worthy to be captain, I can’t let them know that I’m dating the rival team captain.” Soonyoung gazes apologetically to Wonwoo. He feels sorry for his own selfishness.

“I know.” Wonwoo just smiles, “I was just messing with you. I know that.”

Then his boyfriend gives a soft peck on his lip, “But I can do this, right?” Wonwoo gives another of his specialty smirks, Soonyoung hates the fact that he can’t help but to blushes.  
“Wonwoo hyung!” 

A voice is heard calling Wonwoo’s name, Soonyoung quickly pushes Wonwoo’s away and stands up. Not even five seconds later, Mingyu come to their place; thankfully they’re not caught.

“What the hell? What is the captain from that team doing here?” Mingyu grumbles.

Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung looks at Mingyu, Soonyoung especially tries to control his facial expression; like they were not just about to get caught having a romantic encounter.  
“He’s not bothering you, right capt?” Mingyu positions himself besides Wonwoo. 

“No, we just coincidentally met here. We’re just passing our own way then you came.” Wonwoo says calmly.

“Yeah, that’s what happened.” Soonyoung follows, tries to sound as calm as his secret lover.

Mingyu doesn’t even hides how he stares at Soonyoung suspiciously; Soonyoung have this urge to slap this rascal head.

Before something comes up, Soonyoung quickly walks out of there, leaving his boyfriend with his teammate. He hopes nothing goes wrong.

...

The audience cheers resonances all through the indoor court, the scores is unexpectedly neck and neck with Wonwoo’s team leading only by 8 points; and this only the first half of the game.

Soonyoung’s team play is the best they’ve ever been today, and Soonyoung starts to see the light, he thinks that it’s actually possible to win this game.

Soonyoung dribbles the ball across the court, the rival team player block him, but Soonyoung has practiced this a lot with Wonwoo, he’s not even close to how good Wonwoo is so Soonyoung could pass him easily. 

Soonyoung moves swiftly, then he passes the ball to Seokmin to run quickly towards the ring; he receives the ball back from Seokmin then he immediately do a layup. The ball gets in.

The audience roars, elated at the 32 to 38 scores; now there’s only 6 points differences.

Seungkwan quickly taps Soonyoung’s shoulders as a sign that he did a good job and they run back to the center of the court.

As the ball gets thrown by the opposing team, the ball passes to Wonwoo. Soonyoung could only gape when the rival’s captain run like the wind then shoots the ball towards the ring from afar; watches the ball gets into the ring. Wonwoo just scored a 3-point, making gaps between the scores again.

Soonyoung laugh in disbelief, his boyfriend is serious; and Soonyoung is getting more excited.

...

The second half starts with Wonwoo’s team still leading. Everything is going nicely, too nicely. Soonyoung’s game is on top of it, they’re still behind but not by much; he’s positive they can catch up the scores.

The ball is on Wonwoo’s possession, the man is positioning himself to do layup below the rings, but Chan from Soonyoung’s team try to block him by jumping. While running towards the ring, Soonyoung watches as Chan loose his balance and his body hits Wonwoo instead, making a loud crash sound as both of them falls to the ground. 

Soonyoung runs as fast as he can, his heart’s thumping loudly by the uneasiness that he feel as he gets close and close to the two people on the ground. The referee already blows the whistle to stop the game, all the team players starts to crowd the two fallen players.

Before Soonyoung reaches the crowded place, Chan already gets up; it seems that he’s okay. Soonyoung feels a bit relieve.

“Paramedic! We need paramedic now! Hurry!” Mingyu screams in panic.

No.

No, no, no, please no.

Soonyoung pushes everyone’s on his way and watches in horror the sight of Wonwoo lays on the ground, suffers from extreme pain. He can see that his ankle’s swollen. 

Oh God, no.

“What happened?” Soonyoung’s trembles.

“Hyung, I accidentally crashed into him.” Chan voice shows guilt. Soonyoung knows Chan didn’t mean it, it was just an accident. He should be glad that Chan is okay. 

But his heart feels like it’s been stabbed by countless needles, Soonyoung is in agony to see his boyfriend lay helplessly in pain; and there is nothing Soonyoung could do but just to watch.

Soonyoung tries to calm himself, Wonwoo must be in more pain than he is, he have to stay calm. Soonyoung take a deep breath, try to normalize his breathing. He taps Chan’s shoulder to comfort him, “It’s okay, glad you’re not hurt.” Soonyoung smiles weakly.

The paramedic comes with a stretcher, they quickly moves Wonwoo on top of it. Wonwoo take a quick glance to Soonyoung, and Soonyoung’s heart drops to see pain in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You..” Wonwoo says weakly, “You have to win.”

Then the paramedics bring him away to the infirmary to quickly treat his injury. And Soonyoung could only pray and pray that Wonwoo is okay. Please let him be okay.

Everyone must think what Wonwoo said is meant for his team. But Soonyoung knows, it’s actually for him. Wonwoo asks him to win the game. 

How cruel, Soonyoung is very concern with Wonwoo’s condition right now but he asked him to win this game even though Soonyoung could barely functions his head.

But Wonwoo believes in Soonyoung. So Soonyoung make up his mind, he have to do his best and win this; for Wonwoo, and for himself.

...

The buzzer beats as the sign of the end of the game. The crowds cheer excitingly; this just marks a new record in the state competition. With the final score 76 to 72, Soonyoung’s team has won the state championship.

Soonyoung’s breathing heavily, standing in the middle of the court as he looks around, how the audience screams and cheers for him then he looks at the scoreboard that shows his team victory. Everything still feels surreal; this situation is too much alike as his dreams.

“Captain! We did it!” Seokmin runs and hug Soonyoung eagerly then the rest of his teammates follows to do a group hug.

Soonyoung still try to grasp the situation that he actually wins. His team wins. His dream that he could only dare to dream before becomes true. But strangely he feels uncomfortable gaps in his heart; something is missing, something that holds him back to be happy with his victory.

He needs to see Wonwoo.

Instead of the victory, his head is only filled with Wonwoo. So he tries to get away from his teammates, going to where Wonwoo is.

“Soonyoung hyung! Where are you going?” Chan shouts to him, but Soonyoung ignores it. He needs to hurry.

Just as he wants to start run out of the court, he sees a familiar figure. A man is standing in front of the court’s door with crutch on one of his hand. When their eyes meet, the man smiles and shows proudness all over his face. Soonyoung runs, he runs like his life depends on it. He pushes away people that are on his way, he just know he needs to reach that man as fast as he can.

He stops right in front of the man. Soonyoung tries to catch his breath as he gazes to Wonwoo who’s still smiles like an idiot who’s not injured.

“Congratulation, Captain Kwon.” Wonwoo congratulates Soonyoung with a warm smile that Soonyoung never thought he could ever see in a place this crowded.

But Soonyoung can’t think of anything, seeing the injured Wonwoo brings pain to his chest, he lets out a soft cry as he hugs Wonwoo.

The startles Wonwoo looks around to the crowds who starts to watch them, but he returns the hug with one of his arm.

“Soonyoung..?” Wonwoo whispers, “Everyone can see us.”

“Do you think that’s my concern right now?!” Soonyoung screams.

“You idiot! How could you get hurt?! Do you know how worried I am for you all through the game?!” Soonyoung still screams at Wonwoo but his hug gets tighten. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” Wonwoo strokes Soonyoung’s back to calm his boyfriend, “But I’m okay, Soonie. They said I only need to rest for 2 weeks. Don’t worry, okay?” Wonwoo then looks at Soonyoung’s wet eyes and wipes his tears from his cheek.

“More importantly, I think there is no way we can escape this situation? We definitely got caught, right?” Wonwoo chuckles.

Soonyoung could hear everyone murmurs, he doesn’t have enough courage to look at his teammates so he don’t want to turn around, he just hugs Wonwoo even tighter.  
There is no going back, anyway.

“Soonie, we’re going to do so much explanation.” 

“I know.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Isn’t it too late to ask that?”

They both laugh at this unexpected turns of event, after hiding their relationship for a year now they reveals it in the most eye-catching way.

“Then because it has already turn this way..” Wonwoo whisper softly to Soonyoung’s ears, “I can finally do this.”

Before Soonyoung can asks Wonwoo, the taller man already locks him in with a kiss. The surprise Soonyoung can only give in to the kiss, his number one weakness, his kryptonite.  
Gasps and shouts can be heard all through the court, they just made their relationship public and it’s going to be a headache to explain it to their teammates.

But it’s not like they have other choice, right?

Surprisingly Soonyoung is not as worry as he thought he would be, because he have Wonwoo. If something goes wrong, they just need to comforts each other and then everything will be okay, because that’s what they always do; and will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever work here!  
> Your feedbacks are most welcome! 
> 
> n.b. i wrote the reaction of their teammates on my twitter, if you want to read it do kindly check my twitter @gleamingwon :)


End file.
